pokemon_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Acerola
Age 11-19SM Gender Female Eye color Gray Hair color Purple Hometown Aether House Region Alola Relatives Unnamed father (deceased) Trainer class Trial Captain, Elite Four Generation VII Games Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun, and Ultra Moon Elite Four of Pokémon League (Alola) Specializes in Ghost types Acerola (Japanese: アセロラ Acerola) is the Trial Captain of Thrifty Megamart's abandoned site on Ula'ula Island. She is also a Ghost-type Trainer and a member of the Alola Elite Four. In the games Acerola is a friendly young girl who is the Captain of the trial of the Thrifty Megamart's abandoned site on Ula'ula Island. She is an orphan who lives at the Aether House, where she plays with the children and Pokémon that live there. Acerola is the last living member of an Alolan royal family. Acerola first appears in Malie City's library, which her father owns, where she helps the player and Lillie find a book about Alolan Legendary Pokémon. Afterwards, she directs the player to their next trial on top of Mount Hokulani. In her trial, Acerola asks the player to investigate the abandoned site, using their Poké Finder to take photos of the Ghost-type Pokémon making mischief there. At the end, they must defeat a powerful Totem Pokémon, a Mimikyu. She later appears as a member of the Alola Elite Four, having taken on the position after Island Kahuna Nanu turned it down. Pokémon Acerola's Pokémon are kept in Ultra Balls. Pokémon Sun and Moon Initial battle Elite Four Acerola Pokémon League Sun and Moon Reward: 11,000 Types: Dark/Ghost Ability: Keen Eye Held item: None Sableye♀ Lv.54 Shadow Claw Ghost Physical Zen Headbutt Psychic Physical Confuse Ray Ghost Status Fake Out Normal Physical Types: Ghost Flying Ability: Aftermath Held item: None Drifblim♀ Lv.54 Ominous Wind Ghost Special Focus Energy Normal Status Amnesia Psychic Status Baton Pass Normal Status Types: Ghost Grass Ability: Steelworker Held item: None Dhelmise Lv.54 Slam Normal Physical Shadow Ball Ghost Special Energy Ball Grass Special Whirlpool Water Special Types: Ice Ghost Ability: Snow Cloak Held item: None Froslass♀ Lv.54 Blizzard Ice Special Shadow Ball Ghost Special Confuse Ray Ghost Status Ice Shard Ice Physical Types: Ghost Ground Ability: Water Compaction Held item: Ghostium Z Palossand♀ Lv.55 Shadow Ball Ghost Special Earth Power Ground Special Giga Drain Grass Special Iron Defense Steel Status Rematch Elite Four Acerola Pokémon League Sun and Moon Reward: 12,600 Types: Dark Ghost Ability: Keen Eye Held item: None Sableye♀ Lv.63 Shadow Claw Ghost Physical Zen Headbutt Psychic Physical Brick Break Fighting Physical Fake Out Normal Physical Types: Ghost Flying Ability: Aftermath Held item: None Drifblim♀ Lv.63 Shadow Ball Ghost Special Thunderbolt Electric Special Psychic Psychic Special Will-O-Wisp Fire Status Types: Ghost Grass Ability: Steelworker Held item: None Dhelmise Lv.63 Phantom Force Ghost Physical Heavy Slam Steel Physical Earthquake Ground Physical Brutal Swing Dark Physical Types: Ice Ghost Ability: Snow Cloak Held item: None Froslass♀ Lv.63 Blizzard Ice Special Shadow Ball Ghost Special Thunderbolt Electric Special Ice Shard Ice Physical Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Initial battle Elite Four Acerola Pokémon League Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Reward: 11,400 Type: Ghost Ability: Held item: None Banette♂ Lv.56 Shadow Claw Ghost Physical Feint Attack Dark Physical Infestation Bug Special Screech Normal Physical Types: Ghost Flying Ability: Aftermath Held item: None Drifblim♀ Lv.56 Ominous Wind Ghost Special Focus Energy Normal Status Amnesia Psychic Status Baton Pass Normal Status Types: Ghost Grass Ability: Steelworker Held item: None Dhelmise Lv.56 Slam Normal Physical Shadow Ball Ghost Special Energy Ball Grass Special Whirlpool Water Special Types: Ice Ghost Ability: Snow Cloak Held item: None Froslass♀ Lv.56 Blizzard Ice Special Shadow Ball Ghost Special Confuse Ray Ghost Status Ice Shard Ice Physical Types: Ghost Ground Ability: Water Compaction Held item: Ghostium Z Palossand♀ Lv.57 Shadow Ball Ghost Special Earth Power Ground Special Giga Drain Grass Special Iron Defense Steel Status Rematch Elite Four Acerola Pokémon League Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Reward: 13,200 Type: Ghost Ability: Held item: None Banette♂ Lv.66 Shadow Claw Ghost Physical Sucker Punch Dark Physical Infestation Bug Special Shadow Sneak Ghost Physical Types: Ghost Flying Ability: Aftermath Held item: None Drifblim♀ Lv.66 Shadow Ball Ghost Special Thunderbolt Electric Special Psychic Psychic Special Will-O-Wisp Fire Status Types: Ghost Grass Ability: Steelworker Held item: None Dhelmise Lv.66 Phantom Force Ghost Physical Heavy Slam Steel Physical Earthquake Ground Physical Power Whip Grass Physical Types: Ice Ghost Ability: Snow Cloak Held item: None Froslass♀ Lv.66 Blizzard Ice Special Shadow Ball Ghost Special Thunderbolt Electric Special Ice Shard Ice Physical Types: Ghost Ground Ability: Water Compaction Held item: Ghostium Z Palossand♀ Lv.66 Shadow Ball Ghost Special Earth Power Ground Special Sludge Bomb Poison Special Giga Drain Grass Special Quotes Malie Library "Is this what you're looking for, Princess? Give it a read!" "Isn't it great? My dad's books are all great!" "Yeah, it belonged to my dad. I know I don't look it, but my family used to be pretty much royalty." "I had to have all my dad's books moved here so they didn't get ruined by the Pokémon. I can tell you lots of other old stories about Alola, too! You interested?" If talked to again "Oh! You're a trial-goer! You're just a few steps away from the trial at Mount Hokulani! Well, a few steps and a bus ride, that is. You can catch the bus from Route 10." "She's just like a real princess, don't you think? All frilly and sweet smelling..." Malie Garden "And so is Acerola!" "! You made it through Sophocles's trial, huh? That's really great! You can take on the next trial up past Route 11. Through Tapu Village, you know? If you get lost on your way, ask a police officer for directions. They're here to serve, right?" "Now, Lillie, you're coming with me to do some shopping!" Aether House "I'm ba-a-ack, everybody!" "Ha ha ha! Looks like I finished up my shopping spree right on time! You've already met everyone?" "I left her with Hapu. They should be coming soon." "So why don't we get those trials done first? You did know I'm the captain, right?" "My trial takes place at the abandoned site where the supermarket used to be. I'll wait out front of Aether House to show you the way, if you'd like!" Route 15 "Oh! Lillie!" "What's the matter? You look all worn out. Do you want to rest at Aether House awhile?" "And you, ! We can reach my trial site from Tapu Village. Come on, follow me!" Tapu Village "The old supermarket where I hold my trial is right down this way. Down Route 14!" Route 14 "Here we are! Climb up these steps and my trial begins!" "The time has finally come, ! So, I guess I should explain what kind of trial this is, huh? This old building is full of lots of Ghost-type Pokémon. Did you know? Here's where the trial part comes in. You've got to find the Totem Pokémon of this site and snap a shot of it with a Poké Finder! The totem is a bit of a trickster, and it likes to play hide-and-seek and mess around. If you take pictures of the other Ghost-type Pokémon inside, it'll definitely come out to get in on the fun and have its photo taken, too! So, if you see something weird happening inside this old place, try to check it out. I bet you'll find a Ghost-type Pokémon causing the mischief, so get its photo before it's gone! I'll just borrow your Poké Finder for a sec. Hee hee! And your Rotom is a Ghost type, too! We just do this, and..." "There! I've set it up to use a special shooting mode just for this trial. You'll only be able to use it at this site, though. As soon as you enter the building, your trial will begin. Got it? And you can't catch any of the Pokémon, either. And you can't leave without giving up, too, so make sure you're ready for anything!" If talked to again before entering the Abandoned Site "As soon as you enter the building, your trial will begin. Got it? And you can't catch any of the Pokémon, either. Also, you can't leave without giving up, so make sure you're ready for anything!" If the player tries to leave the Abandoned Site "You want to give up on my trial?" Yes: '''"Got it! Then make sure you're ready and try again!" '''No: "Got it! Then do your best!" If the player restarted the trial "Hey, ! You gave up last time in the middle of my trial, huh?" "The Ghost types in that old place are pretty tough to take on, huh? Remember that Ghost types are weak to other Ghost types and Dark types, too! I'm sure you'll make it this time! Don't give up on my trial yet! I believe in you!" "As soon as you enter the building, your trial will begin. Got it? And you can't catch any of the Pokémon, either. Also, you can't leave without giving up, so make sure you're ready for anything!" If talked to again when defeated by Mimikyu "So, ! You gave up on my trial last time, huh?" "Mimikyu is a pretty tough opponent, isn't it? It's a Ghost- and Fairy-type Pokémon. Did you know? Neither type has a lot of weaknesses, so it's tricky to beat. You probably want to try Ghost- or Steel-type moves against it. I'm sure you'll beat it this time! Don't give up on my trial yet! I believe in you!" After defeating Totem Mimikyu "Welcome back, ! I can check your pictures right away. Now let's see how you did... Yup! That's Mimikyu all right! It's pretty hard to catch it on film, so this is a really great attempt! Which means..." "If you want to use a Ghost-type Z-Power, then you've got to move like this!" "And since you passed my trial, , you now have my permission to catch Pokémon in the trial site. So, in that old building there. Here you go!" "It's not a bad idea to have some Ghost-type Pokémon on your team!" "What's that? You say the Poké Finder just started up on its own, during your trial? Oooh, cut it out, ! You're trying to scare me, huh? You'll have to come up with something a bit more believable than that! There's not even any room in the back of that shop, for starters! How gullible do you think I am?" "Brrr! I feel like I'm getting chicken skin... Like a chill going through me for some reason..." Route 15 "Hey! Are you guys OK?!" Aether House "We can't forgive this!" "Darn it, those numskulls actually did something pretty clever for once!" "Team Skull has taken over Po Town... It's basically their private playground now. If you're gonna go, though, try to find this guy on Route 15 who's wearing a kimono... He might be able to help you get to Po Town." Po Town "Uncle Nanu!" "Aue! I'm so sorry... You must've been so scared, huh?" "Thanks, ! Really! You're really something!" "Uncle, you're a great police officer, aren't you? I really hope that you're keeping a good eye on things here! What else do you stay here for, if you're not putting a stop to Team Skull's shenanigans?" "That's what you say. But it's really all for the Pokémon, isn't it? You could depend on the Aether Foundation to look after the Pokémon that Team Skull hurts, but you stay here to look out for them, huh?" "Come on, Yungoos. Let's get you back to Aether House!" "I'll come back to see you again soon, Uncle!" "Then come by Aether House when you're done! Alola!" Aether House "We're home! We brought Yungoos with us, too!" "Wha... What's going on in here?!" "But why? What happened?" "What?!" If the player did not leave with Gladion "Can I trust you two to go and save Lillie? Every time I leave, Team Skull attacks this place. I have to protect these kids!" Pokémon League Upon entering the Ghost Chamber "Hiya! Acerola here, bringing an old royal touch to the Pokémon League!" First battle Before battle "Nanu said maybe he can't refuse a tapu choosing him to serve as kahuna... But he'd be darned if he had to serve as one of the Elite Four just because some guy asked him! So I guess I'll just have to battle hard enough to make up for his not being here!" Upon being defeated "I'm...I'm speechless! You've done me in!" After being defeated "Phew! Well, there goes my hope of beating you to smithereens and becoming Champion myself!" Upon entering the Hall of Fame for the first time "You really do love your Pokémon with all your heart, don't you, ?" Rematch battle Before battle "Hey, even if you are the Champion, you can't go into the Champion's chamber without proving you can still get past the Elite Four! And besides...battling is just plain fun! Come on, I can take you!" Upon being defeated "I'm...I'm speechless! How did you do it again?!" After being defeated "Being in the Elite Four is fun, but so is being a captain... Hmm, I'm not sure which to do..." If talked to again... If battled first "You've got three more Trainers to take on! Thanks for picking me to battle first, while you were still fresh and full of energy!" If battled second "You have two more Trainers to take on! Are you getting tired? If you are, and you still are beating us, then I guess we've got quite a bit farther to go ourselves!" If battled third "You've made it to third base! Now you've just got to bring it home! Or would this be second base? I don't really get baseball metaphors..." If battled last "You've blasted right through the Elite Four! Well, first off, let me say congratulations! But don't lose your momentum now! Just keep storming ahead!" Aether House (after the player becomes Champion) "No matter how strong I am, I know that there are things I can't do... Places I can't reach and people I can't protect. That's why I want to make all the kids at Aether House into superstrong Trainers themselves!" Aether House (after the player becomes Champion) "No matter how strong I am, I know that there are things I can't do... Places I can't reach and people I can't protect. That's why I want to make all the kids at Aether House into superstrong Trainers themselves!" Sprites VS model from Sun and Moon Overworld model from Sun and Moon Appearance Acerola is a little girl, who has purple hair and purple eyes. She wears a patchy dress of black, dark purple, and light purple, with two ribbons coming from her back, a gold arm band on her left forearm and light purple sandals. Her hair is a rather messy short bob with her bangs collected in a small ponytail, just above her forehead with a badge. Personality Throughout the game, Acerola strikes a playful personality towards the protagonist, Lillie, Nanu, and the other Trial Captains. She 'drags' Lille along shopping, which is taken to mean that she enjoys shopping herself. She first appears when helping the protagonist and Lillie when the pair are searching for a book in the Malie library, to which she offers the book in a cheeky tone. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Acerola in Pokémon Adventures Acerola debuts in the Sun & Moon chapter. She was first mentioned by Mallow, who considered asking her and Ilima to join her, Kiawe, and Lana in raiding Team Skull's base. Acerola first appeared in person at a beach on Ula'ula Island, where she found Sun and Lillie lying unconscious after being attacked by a wild Bruxish. With her Sandygast's help, Acerola transported the two to the Aether House to recuperate. By the time both had awakened, Acerola had stepped out to take a call. After finishing the call, Acerola properly introduced herself to Sun and Lillie. She took the two to the former Thrifty Megamart so that Sun may participate in his next trial. Acerola tasked Sun with taking a photo of the Totem Pokémon that lives in the abandoned site and heads off to wait for Mallow's group to arrive. Pokémon Sandygast Sandygast is Acerola's only known Pokémon. It was first used to rescue Sun and Lillie after they washed ashore on Ula'ula Island. It used its powers to lift the two into the air and helped move them to the Aether House. None of Sandygast's moves are known. In the TCG Main article: Acerola (Burning Shadows 112) Full Art print of Acerola Acerola was introduced as a Supporter card in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Sun & Moon Series (the Japanese SM Era). It was first released in the Japanese Facing a New Trial subset before debuting in English in the Burning Shadows expansion, with an illustration based on the Ken Sugimori artwork of the character. It was also released as a Full Art card in Facing a New Trial and Burning Shadows, with an illustration by Megumi Mizutani. It allows the player to put 1 of their Pokémon with any damage counters on it and all cards attached to it into their hand. Trivia Despite Acerola referring to Island Kahuna Nanu as "uncle", they are not related, as stated on page 174 of the Pokémon Sun & Pokémon Moon: The Official Strategy Guide. "Uncle" and "Aunty" are often used as a label of endearment and closeness of a person of non-familial ties in Hawaiʻi. Acerola is the only Trial Captain who is not battled under the Trainer class "Captain"; the only one who is also a member of the Elite Four, and vice versa; and the only one who does not participate in Mina's trial. Acerola is 4'9" (145 cm) tall. Names Language Name Origin Japanese アセロラ Acerola From acerola English, Brazilian Portuguese Acerola From her Japanese name French Margie From Malpighia emarginata German Lola From Acerola Italian Malpi From Malpighia emarginata Spanish Zarala From acerola Korean 아세로라 Aserora Transliteration of her Japanese name Chinese (Mandarin) 阿塞蘿拉 / 阿塞萝拉 Āsāiluólā Transliteration of her Japanese name Chinese (Cantonese) 阿塞蘿拉 Achoilòhlāai Mandarin-based transliteration of her Japanese name Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Acerola Category:Alola Elite Four Category:Games